


Laudable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [393]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs knows he's giving Tony the short end of the stick, but he can't stop himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/29/2000 for the word [laudable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/29/laudable).
> 
> laudable  
> Worthy of praise; commendable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #107 Kiss.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Laudable

Gibbs had worked under Mike for years. He’d also picked up a number of Mike’s bad habits including the head slaps. He’d been struggling so much with the loss of his wife and children that he hadn’t even realized he was doing it.

He’d basically gotten a slap in the face when he met Anthony DiNozzo. For the first time since Shannon, Gibbs felt more than attraction for someone. Whenever Tony completed a laudable task, Gibbs had to refrain himself from kissing his subordinate. 

Unfortunately, that meant that Tony never got the praise he deserved. Gibbs knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. The head slaps were the only touch he could allow himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
